1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a updating firmware and more particularly relates to updating firmware on a storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Storage devices typically include firmware, or embedded code that enables operation of the storage device. In certain storage devices, a user has the ability to update the firmware to add features or correct bugs. A user can typically update firmware by downloading the update from physical media such as a bootable compact disk. The user can boot from the compact disk and run the update utility. However, this method becomes cumbersome for updates on many storage devices.
A user can also typically perform an update by downloading update files across a network. However, as the size of these files increases, transmission of the update files across the network becomes difficult and resource intensive.